


Let Them Look

by thethirstorder (KaiserPhoenix)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Emperor Hux, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Feeding, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Kylo Ren, Soft Kylux, Very Merry Kylux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiserPhoenix/pseuds/thethirstorder
Summary: Emperor Hux is convinced he doesn't need protection or affection. Kylo Ren isn't so sure.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [m_iri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_iri/gifts).



> I am sorry this is so late. We all had a deadline extension to accommodate those affected by Carrie Fisher’s passing and yet here I am, 10 days later. 
> 
> This is a gift for [kybercrvstals](http://kybercrvstals.tumblr.com/), who requested some hurt/comfort. This was the promot of hers I chose to fill: "I love love love hurt/comfort, especially with Kylo comforting Hux, and Hux insisting he doesn't need or want the attention but absolutely loving it secretly. Bonus points if Hux is injured, and bonus bonus points if Kylo absolutely goes after whomever hurt him."

Kylo Ren leans in and slips one arm around Hux's slender waist, pulling him in so close that Kylo's lips almost brush Hux's ear. Hux tries to shove him away, embarrassed. 

“Stop this. People are looking,” Hux admonishes. 

“Let them look. Let them see their Emperor in love,” Kylo purrs, a mischievous grin on his face. 

Hux blushes, his cheeks turning a delicious shade of pink, enhanced by the low lighting in the banquet hall.

Kylo winks. “May I have this dance?” he asks.

“Absolutely not. I don't dance,” Hux replies, his upper lip curled in disgust.

“Hux, this is  _your_  dance. Instead of worrying about what people will think of us, worry what they will think of you when they don't see you dancing. Refusing to partake in your own festivities is unbecoming of an Emperor,” Kylo argues. 

Hux sighs, knowing that Kylo is right.

“All right, then. Let's get this over with. You know I hate these functions.”

“I love them. I love seeing you dressed up like this,” Kylo says, gesturing at Hux's white and ceremonial uniform and the golden coronet encircling his head.

“I would dress like this every day if it were appropriate,” Hux replies. “Besides, I think you’re far more handsome than me,” he adds, stroking Kylo's jaw. “Just look at you.”

It's Kylo's turn to blush. In response, Kylo takes Hux's right hand in his left, leaving his other hand around Hux's waist. They begin to waltz in time to the music, moving in perfect step with each other. Hux is no longer as surprised by Kylo’s graceful strength as he used to be; when they had first met, Hux had shaken his head at Kylo’s constant stomping around the _Finalizer_ and had assumed oafishness in him.

It wasn’t until Hux saw Ren in combat and in training that he realised that he wasn’t clumsy at all — he was agile and fluid and Hux couldn’t take his eyes off him. Hux hadn’t expected Kylo’s lightsaber to glide through the air, nor for Kylo to be so beautifully merciless on the battlefield, executing his attacks and enemies with a showman’s flourish. Once, Hux even swore that he saw Kylo using the Force to make his robes flow in the wind, never mind that the wind was blowing in the opposite direction.

Kylo removes his hand from Hux's waist, pulling Hux from his thoughts. Kylo steps back to allow Hux to do a twirl, the tails of his uniform jacket flapping as he does so. 

They make eye contact and smile shyly at each other. Neither one is used to basking in the adoration of another, the feeling of total comfort with someone else, relaxed enough to smile without inhibition. 

Kylo pulls Hux close again, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

“Happy New Year, my Imperial Majesty,” Kylo whispers quietly. 

The song ends and Hux takes the opportunity to leave the dance floor, walking with quick, relieved steps.

“That’s quite enough for one evening,” Hux says. “I’m a little peckish,” he comments, gesturing towards the œuvriers making their rounds through the crowd, serving drinks and appetisers. “I think I’ll have some of those. Anything for you?”

“No thanks,” Kylo replies. 

“Suit yourself,” Hux says, flagging down an œuvrier. Hux selects a champagne flute and a plate of three smoked salmon canapés. Hux is just about to set his glass down when Kylo picks up one of the canapés and brings it to Hux’s lips.

“Kylo, what do you think you’re doing?”

“You’ve got your hands full. Open,” Kylo says playfully.

Hux sighs and rolls his eyes, but they both know that he’s being melodramatic for the sake of it. He opens his mouth willingly to allow Kylo to place the treat on Hux’s tongue.

“How is it?” Kylo asks.

Hux smiles and nods, indicating his full mouth. He swallows and opens up for more. Kylo chuckles. “So eager now.” He feeds Hux another, which the Emperor chews, following with a swig of the champagne. Although Kylo already declined, Hux offers Kylo the rest of the champagne. Kylo raises an eyebrow, surprised.

“My turn, then?”

“It’s only fair,” Hux says, tilting the glass so Kylo can take little sips.  
  
“Not so long ago, you’d have thought this was unsanitary,” he remarks.

“I still think it’s unsanitary. It just bothers me less,” Hux says, getting up. “Come on. We should socialise.”

“All right. You danced with me, so I suppose I’ll put up with your minions,” Kylo says, draining the glass.

“They’re not my ‘minions,’ they’re my advisors,” Hux contradicts.

“Whatever you say, Your Majesty,” Kylo says with a mocking bow. Hux pretends to slap him, tapping his arm and grinning. 

Suddenly, Kylo freezes. 

“Armitage?”

“Yes?”

“Can you feel that?”

“Feel what?”

“There’s a disturbance in the F—”

“I’ve never been able to use the Force,” Hux snaps irritably. “You know full well I can’t feel anything that way.”

“I’m sorry, love. Sometimes I forget… It’s so real for me. It’s like, it’s like knowing there’s a gas leak somewhere but I don’t know where exactly. It’s like I can hear the hissing of the air from the pipes and it’s so overwhelmingly loud that I have to stop it. Does that make sense?”

“Kylo, it’s fine. Forget it,” Hux says.

“I just thought you should know.”  
  
“Well, now I do. Consider the possibility that I’m not in constant danger? Oh, and you’re not obliged to ‘protect’ me,” Hux hisses, wiggling two fingers on each hand in the shape of inverted commas. “I’m more than capable of protecting myself,” he finishes, striding off towards a gaggle of diplomats.

Kylo stands still for a moment with his eyes closed, not caring whether someone might be looking at him. He’s too on edge to stay still, and he can hardly stay beside Hux in this tense state.

“Armitage? I’m stepping out for a moment. I’ll be right back, all right?”  
  
If Hux responds, Kylo doesn’t hear it.

* * *

Kylo walks briskly through the corridors of the palace, trying to locate the source of his unease. He feels it in the air like a static crackle, a slight change in air pressure. _It’s not here,_ Kylo thinks. _It’s not in any of the main rooms._  

He trawls the entire building until the roof is the only place left to search.

* * *

Perched behind a neighbouring tower, the figure points their blaster rifle through the transparisteel dome of the hall, scanning the room for the Emperor. They find him easily, a peacock among crows in his shining white uniform, a glass of champagne in hand and a smile playing about his lips.

They capture Hux in the crosshairs and lock the blaster on target. They press their finger to the trigger.

* * *

Kylo reaches the roof. If the source of the disturbance is anywhere near the palace, it’s going to be here. He can feel it, the pressure is strongest here. Why is he so on edge? Kylo paces quietly, sweeping the skyline for threats. 

He can’t detect anything immediately, but he can tell the Force is moving darkly.  
  
_I have a bad feeling about this_ , Kylo thinks to himself.  
  
A sound like the rustle of leaves in the wind makes Kylo turn his head. _What was that?_

As swiftly as the noise comes, it leaves. Kylo looks around again and finds nothing. He closes his eyes and reaches out with the Force, as though he is a magnetic receptor trying to pick up electronic waves.

Still nothing.  
  
_Maybe Armitage is right_ , Kylo thinks. _Maybe I am just paranoid._

Kylo looks down through the ceiling and sees Hux, glass in hand and laughing. _It’s probably nothing_ , Kylo thinks. He makes his way off the roof and back to Hux.

* * *

Hux is on his third glass of champagne by the time Kylo returns. The senator Hux is talking to has one arm draped around Hux’s shoulders and Hux relaxed into the touch. Alcohol has always helped Hux to be more at ease in social situations.

“Ah, Kylo!” Hux booms once he sees Kylo. “Where have you been? Senator Radka and I were just talking about the new shipments from Corellia. You know a thing or two about that, don’t you?”

Before Kylo can reply, the shot shatters the transparisteel ceiling and strikes the Hux in the stomach. The force of the blast throws him to the ground, blood pouring from his wound and gushing over his brilliant white uniform.

It takes Kylo less than a second to react. “Someone, comm the medcentre!” he shouts as he Force-jumps through the hole that was the ceiling. “Stem the blood-flow while you wait!”

Immediately, Kylo spies the assailant — _how could he not have noticed them when he was up there before?_ — and gives chase.

The assassin is quick, Kylo notes, and likely Force-sensitive too, judging by the distance that they’re capable of jumping. But Force-sensitive or no, it will come down to strength. Kylo leaps after them, catches the hem of their cloak and pulls them to the ground. Kylo straddles them and swiftly snaps their neck.  
  
Without stopping to breathe, Kylo rushes to medcentre.

* * *

“Armitage!”

Kylo hurtles into the room and leans over Hux’s bed, cradling him in his arms. He puts a hand to Hux’s forehead, which is already clammy with sweat. Hux’s complexion is drained and ghastly, his eyes unfocused through the haze of pain. Hux opens his mouth and tries to speak, but Kylo hushes him.

“Shhh, Armitage, it’s all right. I’ve got you. It’s all right. It’s all right,” Kylo repeats, as if the mantra could ensure Hux’s safety.

“Yeah…I’m…fine,” Hux gasps. “Ky…lo… you don’t…need…to—”

“Shhh,” Kylo soothes, stroking Hux’s hair.

“No…really…this is…un…necessary,” Hux whispers.

“Don’t be silly,” Kylo scolds venomlessly. “You’re drunk and injured. But it’s okay. I’ve got you.” Kylo holds Hux close and can feel the Emperor trembling.

“No,” Hux gasps. “I, I should’ve… you were right. I’m sorry.”

“Yes, I was right,” Kylo admits. “But you’re going to be all right too.”

* * *

“Kylo Ren, put me down this instant!” Hux cries. “I’ve been back in my own rooms for a week and I’m completely healthy.” He aims a weak kick at Kylo’s head, which from his bridal-style position in Kylo’s arms does very little.

“Never. I saw you stumble on your way to the fresher this morning,” Kylo replies.

“That was because I tripped over your dirty laundry, not because I’m still injured,” Hux says. “The medbay wouldn’t have let me go if I couldn’t work.”

Kylo makes no sign of letting Hux go.

“Kylo, I have a meeting to get to.”

“I know, love. That’s exactly where I’m taking you.”  
  
“If you think you can carry me into my own meeting like this—”

“—I’d be absolutely right,” Kylo smirks. Hux sighs and leans into Kylo’s embrace and rests his head against Kylo’s broad chest. He could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> \- The part about Kylo’s robes blowing in the wind was inspired by [this page from Issue 4 of the Marvel comic adaptation](http://readcomiconline.to/Comic/Star-Wars-The-Force-Awakens-Adaptation/Issue-4?id=87690#16) of _The Force Awakens_  
>  \- “œuvrier” is not a word in common usage; I believe I made it up. I was convinced that there was a specific job title for the people who serve hors d’œuvres at cocktail parties but I couldn’t find one. I chose “œuvrier” because it recalls the food hors d’œuvres and sounds similar to “ouvrier,” which is French for “worker.”  
> \- I personally love smoked salmon and I like to think that Hux would, too.  
> \- I hate writing action scenes (and am also terrible at them) so for the purposes of this fic Kylo is capable of bouncing around on buildings like he’s Super Mario or something. He’s also a smooth neck-snapper.  
> \- This is my first attempt to write anything fluffy. I’d really love some criticism!  
> \- If you want to read more Hurt/Comfort, check out my other fics, [Hold On, We’re Going Home](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7055254/chapters/16038622) and [Crossfire](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6083967).
> 
> Send me your Kylux headcanons on [tumblr](thethirstorder.tumblr.com)!


End file.
